This invention relates to a system for handling tubular members. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the invention relates to a system and method for handling tubular members in a horizontal or vertical mode away from the drill floor of an oil and gas drilling rig.
When drilling for oil and gas, a drilling rig is utilized. Generally, a tubular string having a drill bit at one end is utilized to bore a well bore as is well understood by those of ordinary skill in the art. Typical well bores reach several thousand feet in length. Some well bores are vertical, some are highly deviated, while others are horizontal. Additionally, some wells are being drilled today that contain multi-lateral wells that extend from a singular well bore.
Generally, the tubular members are approximately thirty feet in length. Two to three joints of pipe are usually joined at the rotary to form what is called a stand of pipe. These stands of pipe are stored upright in the derrick for use. As those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate, the tubulars are then joined at the rotary bushing a stand at a time for running into the hole. The process for pulling out of the hole is essentially the same, except in reverse. The drilling rig will contain all of the necessary components for the handling of the tubular members in stands, and in particular, the drill floor contains the major components. In prior art designs, the making up and breaking down of the tubular member joints takes place on the drill floor.
The making up and breaking down of the tubular string is a lengthy and time consuming process. While the pipe is being either broken down or made up, no other activity can take place on the drill floor over the rotary. Therefore, there is a need for a system and method that will make up or break down tubular members. There is also a need for a system and method that will threadedly engage or disengage tubular members away from the drill floor. There is also a need for a system and method for properly torquing together tubular members. These and many other needs will be met by the invention herein described.
An apparatus for handling a plurality of tubular members is disclosed. The apparatus comprises a tong member for coupling a first tubular member with a second tubular member in a horizontal orientation. A first axial roller is positioned on the first side of the tong member and a second axial roller is positioned on the second side of the tong member. Power means are included for providing power to the first roller, the second roller, and the tong member.
The apparatus may further contain a first Y-cradle roller positioned on the first side of the tong means, and a second Y-cradle roller positioned on the second side of the tong member. In the preferred embodiment, the tong member comprises a first gripper member for gripping a pin end of the first tubular member and a second gripper member for gripping a box end of the second tubular member; and, a power drive section turning the gripper members so that the pin end is threadedly engaged with the box end.
In the preferred embodiment, the axial rollers and Y-cradle rollers are connected to a support member, with the first axial roller being configured for movement of the plurality of tubular members in a longitudinal direction and the second Y-cradle rollers being configured for movement of the plurality of tubular member in a radial direction. A first cylinder may be attached at one end to the support member and attached at the other end to the first axial roller. The first cylinder may be connected to the power means for powering the first cylinder so as to lower the first axial roller. The axial rollers may also include a motor having a shaft, and wherein the shaft is attached to the axial rollers, with the motor being operatively connected to the power means for imparting a rotating movement to the shaft.
In the preferred embodiment, the power means for providing power to the axial rollers, the tong member and first cylinder comprises a hydraulic motor for generating a hydraulic pressure. Additionally, a hydraulic control-circuit panel that is operatively connected to the hydraulic motor is included, with the hydraulic control panel selectively providing a hydraulic operating fluid to the axial rollers, the tong member, and the cylinder.
The apparatus may further include a master bushing with a rat hole that is adapted to receive the tubular members. This may allow for vertical make-up of tubulars including drill pipe, drill collars, stabilizers, down hole tools including the drill bit. This may also allow make up of casing joints during casing running operations.
A method for coupling and de-coupling a plurality of tubular members is also disclosed. The method includes placing a first tubular in a horizontal orientation onto a first axial roller and placing a second tubular in a horizontal orientation onto a second axial roller. Next, the first tubular is advanced with the first axial roller into a tong member in a horizontal orientation. The second tubular is advanced with the second axial roller into the tong means in the horizontal orientation. The pin end of the first tubular is placed into the box end of the second tubular and the second tubular is rotated with the tong member which threadedly engages the first and second tubulars.
The method further comprises opening the tong member and lowering a first end of the first and second axial rollers which in turn ejects the joined first tubular and second tubular. The method further comprises placing a third tubular in a horizontal orientation onto the first axial roller and placing a fourth tubular in a horizontal orientation onto the second axial roller. The third and fourth tubulars are advanced with the first and second axial rollers into the tong member and the tong member is closed. The tong member are adapted to receive the first tubular in the horizontal orientation.
Next, the fourth tubular is advanced with the second axial roller into the tong member, and wherein said tong member is adapted to receive the fourth tubular in the horizontal orientation. The pin end of the third tubular is placed into the box end of the fourth tubular. The fourth tubular is rotated with the tong member which in turn threadedly engages the third tubular with the fourth tubular so that the third tubular and the fourth tubular are joined.
The method further comprises opening the tong member and lowering a first end of the first axial roller and lowering a first end of the second axial roller. The joined third and fourth tubulars can then be ejected.
In one of the preferred embodiments, the step of threadedly engaging the third tubular with the fourth tubular includes measuring the amount of torque applied to the pin end of the third tubular into the box end of the fourth tubular. The amount of torque can be computer verified and the applied torque is recorded for documentation purposes. The amount of torque can also be applied manually.
The method may further include placing the joined third tubular and fourth tubular onto the first and second axial roller. The tong means are closed and the pin end of the third tubular is engaged with the tong member and the box end of the fourth tubular is engaged with the tong means. The tong member rotates the fourth tubular which in turn threadedly disengaging the third tubular with the fourth tubular so that the third tubular and the fourth tubular are separated. The tong member is opened. The first end of the first and second axial roller is tilted which in turn ejects the third and fourth tubular.
An advantage of the present invention includes the ability to join two lengths or more of drill pipe (or other tubulars such as casing) away from the drill floor. This allows a time savings since operations on the drill floor since drilling can proceed while the pipe is being coupled together. The joined pipe will be ready for the driller without having the driller waiting on the makeup procedure. Another advantage is the ability to make-up drill pipe, casing, drill collars, etc, with the system.
Another advantage is having a combined horizontal and vertical pipe handling system. Additionally, the system can be used with casing joints and drilling tools of various diameters, sizes and configurations. Another advantage is the horizontal cradle for the tubulars.
A feature of the present invention includes use of hourglass shaped acceptance rollers. The hourglass rollers may be constructed of a polymer material. Another feature is that the hourglass rollers have motors to propel individual tubulars toward each other until the threaded ends are introduced to each other. The system will have a means for spinning the tubular in order to rotate one tubular while the other is locked by a backup jaw system.
Another feature is that the system will contain the makeup/breakout torquing apparatus for joint makeup or breakout (during joint disassembly). Another feature is that the system propels the sections of tubular either towards or away from each other by the axial (hourglass) rollers. Yet another feature is the cylinders used to lift and lower the axial (hourglass) rollers to elevate and/or lower the tubulars held in the rollers. Still yet another feature is that tubulars of varying diameters can be effectively joined. Yet another feature is the altering adjustable height of first axial or second axial rollers allows for varying diameters of tubulars.
Another feature is that the rollers, including the axial and Y-cradle, allow the tubulars to be rotated during operations. Another feature is that the axial and Y-cradle rollers allow the individual or joined tubulars to be quickly released and allowed to roll safely down onto prescribed racks for storing the pipe. Yet another feature is that the entire system may be powered by a hydraulic power pack.
Yet another feature is the master bushing that is mounted below the tong member. This allows for vertical making up or breaking down of down hole tools (such as bits, bottom hole assemblies, etc). The master bushing may contain well known industry means such as the bowls, split bushings and retainer slips. Still yet another feature is the use of a xe2x80x9cmouse holexe2x80x9d which is a vertically standing cylinder or tube capable of receiving the vertically suspended components of a bottom hole assembly. Another feature is the ability of the tongs to pivot from a horizontal inclination to a vertical inclination. These features, and many others, will be apparent from a reading of the detailed description of the preferred embodiments.